Wet Winter
by evangeline3
Summary: Sorta AU. My first fic and it's Kouzumi. summary: in a day of winter and some snow throwing, it could certainly change a lot. R+R


Author's Notes: I'm new here, so. NO FLAMES! This is my first story and it's Kouzumi. I'm talking too much here, get reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"Orimoto Izumi! I'm going to kill you for this!" Kouji screamed as the massive snowball began to slide its way down his shirt. The coldness was unbearable and he brushed furiously at the slush that was swiftly dampening his underclothes. Kouji tore off his jacket despite the freezing temperature and tried to salvage any dryness he could by pulling his shirt our of his waistband and letting the unmelted remnants of the frosty projectile fall to the snow covered ground below. "If you weren't a girl, I'd bloody your nose."  
  
Izumi stood a few feet way laughing hysterically at his fury. "You looked. so. funny" She gasped between fits of laughter. She stumbled backwards a few steps, doubled over, her laughter making her weak-kneed.  
  
"Stop laughing!" His eyes sparkled ferociously as he quickly zipped up his jacket to avoid the cold. When she didn't stop laughing but rather laughed all the harder, Kouji decided she's had enough. "That's it! You're dead!" Bending down to capture a handful of snow, Kouji began to approach her very slowly.  
  
Izumi realized his intent and sobered quickly. "I'm sorry, Kouji. really I am." He continued his advance. "Seriously, Kouji, I was just playing around." Her first reaction was to turn and run, but remembering the track metals Kouji had on his shelves in her bedroom, Izumi decided that her best bet was to plead. and not to turn her back on him. After all, he can't be that good at throwing, is he?  
  
Kouji saw a certain smugness settle over her features and knew in an instant what she was thinking. They'd been friends a long time since the times in the digital world and there was rarely a moment he couldn't guess her thoughts. Right now, if his guess was accurate, she was thinking that he couldn't throw it precisely. Well! He'd cure her of that mistake! "Hey, Izumi? Did I ever tell you about the softball-throwing contest I won back in 4th grade? Yea, I had to throw a softball fifty feet through the hole in a car tire. I won first place. The ball went cure through." He smiled, enjoying the scared look on the pale face of Izumi's.  
  
Dang! There was no other recourse but to run. Or, you could try and stall him instead. At least that way you could try and tell how you feel about him. But she decided to make a run for it. Izumi quickly turned on her heel and sprinted towards the entrance of the park Kouji packed the snow and began his wind-up.  
  
Just keep running, Izumi! You'll make it! She breathed. The anticipation of a frosty snow glob hitting her in the back made her run faster.  
  
Keep your eye on her, Kouji. it's just like the contest. a few more feet. NOW! He launched a mighty throw.  
  
Just when Izumi thought she's made it, something large, cold and wet smacked her in the back of the head. She stood there for a moment in defeat, wondering what her next move should be, and then decided to make a long held dream come true. Staggering a few steps, Izumi clutched her head with her hands, fell down into a nearby snow bank and lay unmoving.  
  
Kouji ran up to her in triumph. "How'd you like that, Izumi! Right smack dab in the back of the head! Didn't think I could.do.it.did.you.Izumi? IZUMI?" He walked around her cautiously. "Izumi, is this a joke?" She didn't answer. "Izumi?" He leaned over, dropping to his knees. Izumi didn't move. Her eyelids didn't even flutter. "Oh my god, what did I do?" he whispered. "Izumi?" He nudged her in the shoulder. NO response. "Izumi, I'm sorry. Please wake up!" Laying a hand on her forehead, he tried to urge him awake.  
  
Now, Izumi, NOW! Izumi thrust her arms around his waist and puller him to the ground. "Izumi Orimoto!" He roared. "You are just pushing your luck today! Get off me!" He struggled to get up, but did so unsuccessfully, because the coldness of the snow hand began to saturate his back, making him feel numb.  
  
"Naw. I think I'm just getting comfortable." Izumi's face loomed about his as she tightened her arms around him.  
  
"I could get use to this." She said giving him a wicked grin.  
  
"Izumi I've never." But he hardly finished the sentence as Izumi's lips dropped to his. Kouji gaped at the sensation. Her kiss was gentle, and then turned more insistent as she deepened the kiss. At first Kouji was too surprised to react, but started to kiss her back.  
  
When Izumi broke the kiss, Kouji was breathless and speechless.  
  
Izumi struggled to gain her senses as she smiled at Kouji. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."  
  
Kouji answered shyly, "And I've wanted you to." A strawberry pink stained his check, an interesting contrast the whiteness of the snow that surrounded them; he ducked her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Izumi got to her feet. "Want to get something to eat? You look cold." Her voice was full of concern.  
  
"I'm not." He grinned at him. "Who could be after a kiss like that?"  
  
Izumi chuckled and slipped her hands into his and walked with him through the blanket of snow. He was hers now, and she needs never to let go again.  
  
Well to get her back for the fright that she'd gave him. As Izumi walked a few paces ahead of him, Kouji stooped and scraped up a handful of snow. "Hey Izumi!"  
  
"Wha-mmph!" Izumi had turned just as Kouji forced the snowball into her mouth, cupping his hand over her lips to keep it there.  
  
Izumi's eyes widened, and she began to struggle as the cold started to sting her teeth.  
  
"Cold?" Kouji asked with a smirk.  
  
She nodded furiously, her eyes begging him to end the torture.  
  
"Are you sorry for giving me fright before?"  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
"Need some relief?" He laughed as she let out an indignant shriek. "Guess that means yes." He said grinning wickedly. "I know of a great way to melt that thing, and it might take a while," he suggested, and Izumi's eyes began to sparkle. "Want me to show you?" She nodded enthusiastically, just as Kouji's mouth swooped down to capture hers in a frosty, but snow melting kiss.  
  
THE END!  
  
Author's endnotes: I hoped you enjoyed it. This is my first fic, so be gentle with your reviews. 


End file.
